Quando o amor acaba
by Lan Ayath
Summary: Songfic. S&R. O amor será maior que a distancia? Será que o amor pode acabar? Não julgue pelo título


_**Quando o amor acaba**_

**_Por: Lan Ayath_**

**_Correção: Shampoo-chan_**

-------------------------------------

_OBS.: A música é de RBD, e o anime infelizmente da Rumiko. Um dia eu e Shampoo iremos assaltá-la. A Rin vai ajudar também!_

_OBS2.: Dedicado a Shampoo, Rin, Jenny, Jéssica e Camila. (Muita gente XD)_

_Mas principalmente a vovis Machadão._

------------------------------------

_**Tento me levantar, acabei de acordar**_

**_Tão confusa estou, sem saber aonde vou_**

**_E fui uma menina apaixonada por teus carinhos_**

_**Sou, só um carro sem motor**_

Fazia malditos 5 anos desde a última vez que eu o vira. Eu estava no ônibus e ele me observava do lado de fora. Como alguém podia ter me conquistado tão profundamente? Até hoje eu não faço idéia. E agora aqui estou, voltando para a capital, em busca de algo melhor. Será que ele ainda está por lá? Eu nunca quis terminar, nunca quis ficar longe dele. Nunca...

_-É o melhor a se fazer, Rin. – Ele se afastou dela._

_-Mas eu não quero! Entendo que iremos nos ver cada vez menos, mas... Já basta eu ter que ir, mas não me prive de você... – Ela segurou na mão dele._

_-Sinto muito, Rin. – Ele afagou os cabelos dela e lhe deu um beijo na testa._

"_Ônibus em direção a cidade de... já está à espera dos passageiros."_

_-Por favor. – Sentiu que os olhos começavam a encher de lágrimas._

_-Seja forte, quando você voltar, formada, eu vou estar bem aqui. – Ele secou algumas lágrimas que caíram e docemente lhe deu um último beijo._

_**Buscando sem saber, alguém pra conhecer**_

_**Mas logo fico a pensar que com outras estás ficando**_

_**E vou, arrumando cicatrizes no coração**_

_**Que não segue noutra direção**_

Tentei seguir em frente, Kami sabe disso... A presença dele ainda estava em mim, a cada coisa que eu fazia, a cada pensamento que eu tinha... Cheguei a me odiar algumas vezes... Ele não atendia meus telefonemas e, das vezes que voltei, ele nunca estava lá... Eu sempre me perguntei se ele já não tinha me esquecido.

_-Por favor, Rin._

_-Eu sinto muito Kohaku... Não é que eu não queira... Você é um ótimo amigo, mas para mim não passa disso. Eu tentei, juro que tentei, mas eu ainda amo a outro._

_-Você vai acabar **sozinha,** Rin**, sozinha**._

E foi como eu me senti desde aquele dia na estação

**Sozinha**.

_**E não posso entender, nem quero compreender**_

_**A razão dessa situação**_

_**Mas não posso seguir dependente do seu amor**_

_**Se o amor acabou, a paixão terminou**_

_**E as lembranças não fazem bem**_

_**Mas o ontem passou, hoje logo vai passar também**_

Houve dias difíceis. Sozinha, numa cidade grande - uma capital -, é difícil quando se está sozinha e sem os amigos. Mas, olhando melhor agora, foi preciso. E se ele estivesse comigo talvez tivesse sido pior para me acostumar.

Também penso na possibilidade do _SE_. E _SE_ ele não tivesse terminado? Como teria sido minha vida naqueles 5 anos? Eu não consigo, não consigo encontrar razões, motivos suficientes para tudo o que aconteceu. Na verdade até hoje não entendo como pudemos nos apaixonar...

_-Porque está chorando? – Perguntou um Sesshoumaru para uma chorosa Rin sentada num banco longe do primeiro baile daquele ano._

_-Na-Não foi nada. – Disse ela secando rapidamente as lágrimas, borrando toda a maquilagem, fazendo com que ele risse do rosto dela. – Porque está rindo? _

_-Você é engraçada. – Ele se aproximou com um lenço, limpado as faces. – Qual seu nome, menina?_

_-Rin... – Perguntou totalmente vermelha. - E o seu?_

_-Sesshoumaru._

Em poucos meses depois começamos a namorar...

_**Já não busco calor, o detalhe da dor**_

_**E me nego a pensar, que eu posso te esquecer**_

_**E vou, arrumando cicatrizes no coração**_

_**Que não segue noutra direção**_

Depois de Kohaku, desisti de tirar todo esse sentimento que insistia em resistir. E fui levada pelos estudos. Tanto que o tempo passou a ser uma coisa mais suportável e a passar mais rapidamente.

Mas ele nunca saiu da minha mente e nem dos meus sonhos, promessas feitas, momentos de carinho...

-_Será que vocês podem ser um pouco mais discretos? – Praticamente gritou um Inuyasha, acompanhado de uma risonha Kagome._

_-O que fazemos ou deixamos de fazer não é da sua conta**, irmãozinho**. _

_Inuyasha fechou mais a cara e saiu em frente._

_-Vocês vêm logo ou não? – Inuyasha perguntou um pouco mais a frente._

_Um discreto sorriso aparece no rosto de Sesshoumaru ao se levantar do banco onde estavam._

_-Sesshy? – Chamou Rin, segurando a mão dele._

_-Sim?_

_-Em todo esse tempo que estamos namorando... Você nunca me disse um 'eu te amo'... Por quê? – Um sorriso mais visível foi percebível no rosto dela._

_-Porque o que eu sinto não pode ser resumido em palavras, Rin. _

_Aquilo a deixou sem ar e totalmente vermelha._

Onde tinha ido parar tanto amor...?

_**E não posso entender, nem quero compreender**_

_**A razão dessa situação**_

_**Mas não posso seguir dependente do seu amor**_

_**Se o amor acabou, a paixão terminou**_

_**E as lembranças não fazem bem**_

_**Mas o ontem passou, hoje logo vai passar também**_

Mais alguns minutos e finalmente vou chegar.

Todas as vezes em que voltei, esperei ansiosamente por encontrá-lo. E, como das outras, a ansiedade me consome. É um novo dia, e mais um novo dia para esse sentimento crescer.

O ônibus pára e, nervosa, eu desço. Peguei minha mala e fui em direção ao último lugar que nos vimos. Foi ali que prometemos nos rever e todas as outras ocasiões eu fui lá. Paro e o medo começa a me tomar. Naquele mar de pessoas, eu não o vejo de novo, mas decido dar mais uma chance. Fecho os olhos e penso naquela fisionomia, nos longos cabelos brancos, os olhos dourados, no corpo que incrivelmente se moldava ao meu; aquele cheiro tão agradável que, apesar dos 5 anos, nunca saíram da minha cabeça, e na doçura que são aqueles lábios, os beijos tão seguros...

Como se o sonho virasse realidade, consigo senti-lo e o medo me tomou de novo. Fico com medo de esquecer dessa sensação, que só era possível quando estava nos braços dele...

Mas ao abrir meus olhos...

Sesshoumaru estava ali, como havia me prometido há cinco anos...

_**Mas não posso seguir assim,**_

_**Porque ainda te tenho em mim**_

-Você demorou, Rin. – Disse ele me abraçando e afagando meus cabelos como fazia.

Como da primeira vez que nós conhecemos, eu chorei e mais uma vez ele me consolou.

-Eu senti sua falta, Sesshy.

-Eu também.

_**Lan Ayath**_

Notas: Mais um one-shot... acho que estou muito romântica pra escrever tanto one-shots...

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu não quis mudar o título, deixei o da música mesmo porque não consegui pensar em nada melhor... Acho que deu a idéia que seria algo triste, mas com um final feliz. Obrigada a quem comentar e a quem não comentar também, apesar de que não custa nada apertar aquele botãozinho ali da esquerda, né?


End file.
